The thieves at Mt Moon (Pokémon Masters)
The thieves at Mt Moon the fourth episode of Pokémon Masters. Plot After Red earns his first badge, he makes way into Mt Moon to reatch the next gym. Before entering the cave, he heals his Pokémon in the nearby center. At the center, he is greeted by a salesman who offers him a rare Pokémon. Red wonders if he should take the offer. Meanwhile, in Mt Moon, Green is catching some rare Pokémon for her Pokédex. She catches a Zubat in the cave, but immediately releases it after capture. Soon after she sees some shady men talking about capturimg the fossil Pokémon Kabuto and Omastar. Interested in the fossil Pokémon she heard about, Green explores the cave to look for fossils. It is not long before Green spots a rare fairy type Pokémon Clefairy. Amazed at the sight, she calls Bulbasaur to fight the Pokémon. As Clefairy gets weakened, Green prepares a Pokéball for capture, but the shady guys from earlier shove Green and capture the Clefairy themselves. Green is upset that they had the guts to push a lady. The guys call out their Pokémon, but one gets hit with Poison Powder and the other Pokémon was too weak to defeat Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur then attacks the guys with Poison Powder in order to immobilize them. Suffering from the poison, they reveal they are from Team Rocket and are interested in stealing valuable Pokémon for their special boss. After refusing to share their boss's name, Green rescues the Clefairy and grunt Pokémon, letting the grunts "rot in hell". Red enters Mt Moon and notices the bodies of the grunts from earlier. Red begins to worry about what is ahead. It is not long before Red encounters Team Rocket himself. Red easily takes down the grunts he battles. The grunts worry about getting killed like the grunts earlier, but Red spares their lives by making them release all of their Pokémon. After the grunts got empty handed, the grunts flee. Red sees another grunt with some rare items and follows him to figure out the plans of Team Rocket. Red almost successfully steals the Rocket member's rare items, but a horde of Zubat attack the trainer. The Grunt takes down the Zubat and Red drops after the ambush. The Grunt, whom calls himself Miguel, takes Red's body and traps him with his Grimer. Miguel warns that no one should mess with Team Rocket when they are trying to catch rare Pokémon. Miguel then orders Grimer to eat Red up. Fortunately, Green arrives and battles Grimer with her Bulbasaur. Catching Grimer in Leech Seed, Red is free and tags with Green to take on Miguel. Even as Miguel calls his last two Pokémon into battle, Miguel is overwhelmed and gives up his rare items. As the two heroes examine the new items, Miguel makes way for escape. Green realizes that these are the rare fossils she has hoped to find. She offers Red a fossil Pokémon for helping her out, but Red declines the offer as catching new Pokémon is more Green's thing and would rather get strong enough to take down Team Rocket. Green respects Red's choice and after leaving Mt Moon, both bid farewell and resume their own paths. Major events *Red encounters a businessman. *Red and Green encounter Team Rocket. *Green rescues Three Pokémon from Team Rocket. *Red and Green kick Team Rocket out of Mt Moon. *Green obtains the Helix and Dome fossils. *Bulbasaur is revealed to know Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, and Poison Powder. Debuts Humans *Businessman *Team Rocket *Miguel Pokémon *Bulbasaur (Green's; onscreen) *Zubat *Clefairy *Ekans (Rocket's) *Sandshrew (Rocket's) *Grimer (Miguel's) *Voltorb (Miguel's) *Koffing (Miguel's) *Kabuto (mentioned) *Omanyte (mentioned) Characters Humans *Red *Red's mom (offscreen) *Blue *Daisy *Green *Professor Oak Pokémon *Bulbasaur (Green's; debut) *Charmeleon (Red's) *Bulbasaur (Green's; onscreen) *Zubat (Rocket's; debut; rescued by Green) *Clefairy (debut) *Rattata (Rocket's; rescued by Green) *Ekans (Rocket's; debut; rescued by Green) *Sandshrew (Rocket's; debut; rescued by Green) *Grimer (Miguel's; debut) *Voltorb (Miguel's; debut) *Koffing (Miguel's; debut) *Kabuto (new) *Omanyte (new) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Human-Pokémon violence.